


Arthur Weasley ja uskalias aikomus

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Arthur hengitti syvään jo ties kuinka monennen kerran tänään ja sanoi itselleen, että kyllä se siitä.





	

Hän veti syvään henkeä, ja sitten uudestaan. Ja uudestaan. Ja vielä kerran uudestaan, ja kun sekään ei auttanut, hän istuutui alas sängylle siitä huolimatta, että se narahti äkäisesti.  
  
 _Voi sentään,_ hän ajatteli.  
  
Vielä aamulla kaikki oli ollut hyvin, tai ainakin melko lailla paremmin. Hän oli herännyt niin kuin muinakin aamuina, katsonut itseään peilistä ja hieman suoristanut arkivillapaitaansa, jonka hänen isotätinsä Aurora Weasley oli loihtinut vaihtamaan väriä kantajansa mielialan mukaan, ja sillä hetkellä se oli näyttänyt rohkaisevaa vaaleanvihreää. Kyllähän hihansuut olivat vähän jo punertaneet, mutta hän oli ihan silkalla miehekkäällä tahdonvoimalla saanut värinvaihdon pysäytettyä paikattuihin kyynärpäihin.  
  
Aamupalan jälkeen hän oli herättänyt uneliaan pöllönsä, jonka oli joutunut muuan harkitsemattoman vedon takia nimeämään Höntiksi, ja se oli lennähtänyt läheisen metsän yli mukanaan kirje hänen pikkuserkulleen Oscar Weasleylle. Oscar oli kannustanut häntä jo silloin, kun hän oli vasta haaveillut tästä uskaliaasta aikomuksestaan, ja silloin heidän joka-aamuinen pöllökirjeenvaihtonsa oli rohkaissut häntä suuresti. Oscar oli aina hyvin kauniin sanankääntein kuvaillut hänelle sitä, kuinka hänen suunnitelmansa edusti Weasleyn perheen miehille ominaista suoraselkäistä mutta silti vaatimatonta sankaruutta, kunnes sitten eräänä aamuna Höntti olikin tuonut kirjeen Oscarin vanhempien naapurissa asuvalta vanhalta noidalta. Kirjeessä oli lukenut _kysy nyt hyvänen aika sitä tyttöä jo treffeille, senkin lusmuileva arkajalka._  
  
Nyt hän veti syvään henkeä ja uskaltautui katsomaan itseään peilistä. Jos väriä vaihtava villapaita olisi ollut yhä hänen yllään, se olisi kenties kirkunut kirkkaan violettina tai ehkä varoittanut vaarasta punaisella sävyllä. Tänä iltana hän kuitenkin oli kaivanut komerosta esiin kaikkein parhaimman villapaitansa, ja se oli tasaisen metsänvihreä. Amelia-täti oli aina sanonut, että se korosti hienosti hänen hiustensa väriä.  
  
Tänä aamuna Oscar ei ollut vastannut hänen kirjeeseensä. Hän kyllä epäili, että kenties Oscar oli aavistanut naapurin naisen puuttuneen heidän henkilökohtaisiin keskusteluihinsa. Kummallinen totuushan oli se, että äkäinen solvaus tuntemattomalta henkilöltä oli saanut vipinää hänen yleensä melko rauhallisiin kinttuihinsa paljon tehokkaammin kuin yksikään Oscarin huolella mietityistä sananlaskuista. Kenties Oscar oli salaa tuohtunut. Hän itse ei ollut lainkaan, hän nimittäin oli seuraavana päivänä vihdoin pysäyttänyt Molly Prewettin sen yhden jäätelöbaarin edessä, missä he ohittivat toisensa joka ikinen päivä paitsi viikonloppuisin.  
  
Se oli ollut mitä jännittävin hetki. Hän oli käärinyt villapaitansa hihoja ja astunut uskaliaan askeleen eteenpäin kiiruhtavien velhojen keskelle ihan vain jotta oli onnistunut hipaisemaan kevyesti Mollyn käsivartta. Tytön korkojen kopse oli pysähtynyt saman tien ja tämä oli pyörähtänyt ympäri, ja toisin kuin hän oli yön synkkinä tunteina epäillyt, Mollyn kasvoille oli heti kohonnut hymy.  
  
”Arthur Weasley”, Molly oli sanonut, ja Arthurin sydän oli jättänyt yhden tai kenties kolmekin lyöntiä väliin, ”sinähän olet se uusi poika jästiasioiden osastolla, se jonka leivänpaahdin karkasi viime viikolla ja meinasi paahtaa taikaministerin sormet.”  
  
Arthur oli silloin nielaissut tukevasti. Molly Prewett tiesi hänen nimensä! Molly Prewett suorastaan tunsi hänet jo! Tätä uskomatonta onnea ei ollut edes Oscar osannut ennakoida, vaikka olikin Tylypahkan jälkeen suorittanut vielä monta kirjekurssia ja oli siis kaikin puolin lukenut mies.  
  
”Hei”, hän oli sanonut, ja Molly oli hymyillyt suloisemmin kuin yksikään tyttö koko maailmassa koskaan ennen sitä.  
  
Jälkeenpäin hän ei muistanut, kuinka oikein oli saanut asiansa sanottua. Ehkä siinä oli kyse taikuudesta niin kuin monessa muussakin asiassa. Joka tapauksessa Molly oli lyhyen mutta ikuisesti muistettavan hetken jälkeen pyörähtänyt ohi kulkevien ihmisten sekaan ja kävellyt matkoihinsa kellohame polvien ympärillä heilahdellen, ja siitä asti oli ollut ihan sovittu juttu, että Arthur Weasley jästiasioiden osastolta ja Molly Weasley, velholakiasiantuntija Tiiliskiven ykkössihteerikkö, olivat menossa treffeille.  
  
Ja nyt se sitten tapahtuisi. Nyt oli se suuri päivä, jota Arthur oli odottanut viime viikon keskiviikosta tai, kuten hän sanoi itselleen, koko elämänsä ajan. Päivän mittaan hän oli toistellut tuota kohtalokasta ajatusta niin kauan, että hänen hiipivä jännityksensä oli muuttunut suoranaiseksi pahoinvoinniksi ja oli tarvittu monta hyväntahtoista vatsanvakautusloitsua, ennen kuin hän oli lopulta saanut edes juhlavillapaidan puettua ylleen. Ja siinä hän nyt seisoi, peilin edessä kädet ristittyinä rinnalleen, ei kun se näyttikin vähän liian jäykältä, siis kädet työnnettyinä taskuihin – paitsi että siitä tuli melkoisen rento vaikutelma, ja eihän saanut antaa Molly Prewettin luulla ettei häneen suhtauduttu vakavasti – tai siis ehkä paras tapa oli vain antaa käsien tehdä mitä ne tahtoivat. Arthur hengitti syvään jo ties kuinka monennen kerran tänään ja sanoi itselleen, että kyllä se siitä.  
  
Sitten hän vielä lisäsi, että pahinta mitä saattaisi tapahtua olisi kutakuinkin jos hän sytyttäisi vahingossa jotain palamaan ja ravintolan henkilökunnan pitäisi rynnätä vesiloitsujen kanssa paikalle ja sitten joku vahingossa loitsisi Mollyn ketuksi tai muuksi hassuksi eläimeksi, eikä kukaan tietäisi miten loitsu purettaisiin, ja lopulta Molly joutuisi loitsuonnettomuuksien osastolle sairaalaan, ja kaikessa siinä kestäisi niin kauan, että ketunkorvat jäisivät pysyviksi hänen ihanien punaruskeiden kiharoittensa sekaan, ja sitäpaitsi ruokakin jäähtyisi.  
  
”Arthur, kultaseni, sinulla taitaa olla jo hieman kiire”, Arthurin äiti huusi alakerrasta ja kylmä kauhu kulki Arthurin läpi nopeasti ja lamauttavasti kuin salamanisku. Lamauttava vaikutus ei kuitenkaan kestänyt kovin kauaa, koska seuraavaksi äiti huudahti kirkkaalla äänellä: ”Molly istuu täällä minun kanssani sohvalla ja odottaa sinua.”  
  
Arthur ei ollut koskaan ollut erityisen kekseliäs kiroilija, ja niinpä tälläkin tärkeällä hetkellä hänen sanavarastonsa petti hänet. Tulevina vuosina ihana Molly Prewett, josta tulisi ihana Molly Weasley, joka jatkaisi hänen hurmaamistaan paitsi kellohameilla myös nasevilla kommenteilla, loputtomalla päättäväisyydellä ja niin monella punatukkaisella lapsella ettei hän siitä vielä uskaltanut unelmoidakaan, kiroilisi niin sanarikkaasti, että Arthur vain seisoisi vieressä, nyökyttelisi päätään ja myhäilisi itsekseen, _siitäs saitte._ Vielä hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt mitään tuosta kaikesta, ja hieman riittämättömältä tuntuvan _hyvä tavaton_ –lausahduksen jälkeen hän ryntäsi puoleenväliin saakka portaita kunnes tajusi unohtaneensa sukkansa.  
  
Hetken päästä hän seisoi olohuoneen ovella sukat jalassa. Hän oli unohtanut kääriä toisen hihansa ja hänen tukkansa oli hieman sekaisin eikä hänen hengityksensä oikein kulkenut, mutta muuten kaikki oli vallan loistavasti. Molly Prewett nimittäin istui sohvalla hänen äitinsä vieressä ja joi teetä, eikä Arthur aivan onnistunut peittämään ihastunutta huokaustaan.  
  
”Hei, Arthur”, Molly sanoi.  
  
”Hei, Molly”, Arthur sanoi.  
  
”Sinun pöllösi istuu minun olkapäälläni”, Molly sanoi, ja Arthur vilkaisi Hönttiä, joka puolestaan tuijotti häntä takaisin. Koskaan ennen hän ei ollut nähnyt pöllöään niin omahyväisen näköisenä.  
  
”Voi sentään”, Arthur sanoi ja kokosi kaiken rohkeutensa. ”Mennäänkö?”  
  
Molly asetti teekupin syrjään, nousi seisomaan ja pudisti hieman olkapäitään, jolloin Höntti lennähti pois. Kahden vuoden ja kolmen kuukauden päästä Molly muuttaisi Weasleyden ullakkohuoneeseen, riisuisi valkoisen huntunsa ja asettaisi hääkenkänsä lipaston päälle, ja sen jälkeen Höntti kieltäytyisi kahden viikon ajan kuljettamasta yhtäkään kirjettä, ellei Molly sitä hyvin kauniisti pyytäisi. Sitten pikkuhiljaa heidän elämänsä asettuisi aloilleen, pöllöposti kulkisi taas, Arthur oppisi karkaamaan Mollyn päättäväisimpiä hetkiä ulkovarastoon ja ennen pitkää vauvanpaljastusloitsukin näyttäisi vaaleanpunaista. He muuttaisivat pieneen taloon, jota alkaisivat kutsua Kotikoloksi, ja sitten suurentaisivat taloaan erinäisillä ja osittain yhteen sopimattomilla loitsuilla sitä mukaa, kun heidän kotinsa täyttyisi naurusta ja äkillisistä mutta pian ohi menevistä kiukunpuuskista. Ja monen kymmenen vuoden päästäkin Arthur olisi tyytyväinen, että oli silloin kerran uskaltanut pysäyttää Molly Prewettin kadulla ja pyytää häntä treffeille, vaikka se olikin melkein saanut hänen sydämensä pysähtymään.  
  
Mutta vielä asiat eivät olleet edenneet aivan sinne saakka. Molly painoi kätensä Arthurin kättä vasten ja Arthur toivoi, että olisi älynnyt pyyhkäistä omansa housuihin, mutta nyt oli jo liian myöhäistä. Sitä paitsi hänen sydämensä hakkasi aivan hurjasti, kun he astelivat pihalle ja sitten ilmiintyivät käsi kädessä pienelle kujalle, jonka varrella oli se edullinen mutta sangen viihtyisä pikku ravintola.  
  
”Minun pitää kertoa sinulle yksi juttu”, Molly sanoi, kun he olivat astumassa ravintolan kynnyksen yli. ”Minua vähän jännittää.”  
  
Arhur katsahti Mollyyn ja Molly katsahti häneen, ja sitten hän teki jotain, mihin ei olisi koskaan uskonut uskaltautuvansa. Hän asetti toisen kätensä Mollyn poskelle, sulki silmänsä ja kumartui lähemmäs tyttöä, ja sitten hän vielä varmuuden vuoksi kurkisti toisella silmällään ettei Molly näyttänyt kauhistuneelta vaan enemmänkin – hyvä tavaton sentään – odottavalta ja toiveikkaalta, ja niinpä hän suuteli tyttöä kieltämättä melko kömpelösti ja parhaimmillaankin hyväntahtoisesti, mutta silti Mollyn suusta pääsi pieni onnellinen huokaus.  
  
Paljon myöhemmin Molly Weasley istuisi keittiössään Kotikolossa, nojaisi kyynärpäällään porkkanoita täynnä olevaan pöytään ja sanoisi, että no eihän siinä nyt vielä kovin taitavia oltu, mutta ai että se oli hellä se suudelma.  
  
Ja olihan se.


End file.
